Ultimate Fight
by RangerLover1
Summary: An Ultimate Fight Between Rangers And Monsters


From the Mighty Morphing To Wild Force The

Rangers Stood On One Side The Monsters On The Other. They Stand In A Fighting Position Ready To Fight. They Run In And Start Fighting And Only The Monsters Are Going Down.

All Of A Sudden Kimberly Yells Trini's Name When She Is Knocked To The Ground By A Monster And Demorphs. Kimberly And Billy Try To Run To Her But Get Kicked Away And They Throw Her Down A Hill And They Yell No.

Alyssa Goes Down By A Monster And She Yelps Before Rolling Down A Hill And Going Unconscious. They Don't Notice It And Continue The Battle When The Next Person Down Is Cassie. She Cries Out And Goes Flying. When She Lands She Falls Down Loosing Consciousness.

Katherine Gets Hit With A Laser And She Yelps Falling Down And Loosing Consciousness. Tommy Yells Her Name And Tries To Get To Her But Is Kicked Away. They Push Her And She Slides Down A Hill Landing A Little Ways Away From Alyssa.

They Grab Cassie And Do The Same And She Lands Near Alyssa Also And T.J Yells Her Name Along With Ashley. Cole Yells Alyssa's Name Wondering Where She Is.

Kendrix Yells Out Falling Down And Falling Down A Hill And Leo And Maya Yell Her Name. She Cries Out As She Goes Down The Hill And Barely Sees The Other Girls Before She Faints.

They Retreat To The Command Center And They Are Holding Different Areas Of Their Bodies In Pain. "We Are Getting Our Butts Kicked Not To Mention We Are Down 6 Rangers" T.J Says. They All Nod And Start To Think Of A Plan To Take Out The Monsters.

They All Of A Sudden Get A Transmission "We Have Your Precious Rangers And We Will Not Hesitate To Hurt Them Meet Me At These Coordinates Or Else They Will Get It Hahaha" The Monster Ends The Transmission Showing The Girls Being Hung By Their Arms Unconscious Except For Alyssa And Trini Who Are Struggling To Get Free.

They All Gasp And Maya And Kimberly Tear Up Seeing Kendrix And Trini Beaten Up. "We Have To Help Them Before It's Too Late" Kimberly Says And They Rest Nod And Continue Working On A Plan.

They Train And Get Ready To Go When Another Transmission Comes In And They Watch. "You Guys Seem To Be Taken Your Sweet Time And This Is What You Get For Taking Your Time" The Monster Zaps Alyssa And She Yelps And Cole And Taylor Flinch While Danny And Max Gasp.

The Monster Zaps Cassie And She Yelps And T.J Flinches While Ashley Gasps. "You Better Hurry Time Is Running Out" The Monster Says And Ends The Transmission. "We Better Hurry" Says T.J And Everyone Nods. Everyone Runs Out And They Gasp Seeing All The Girls Look Injured Especially Alyssa And Cassie.

They Morph And Get In A Fighting Position Along With The Monsters. They Start Fighting And Trying To Defeat Them Fast To Get To The Girls. A Few Monsters Walk Out And Grab The Girls And Start Walking Away But Are Blasted By Dana And Jen. They Start Fighting The Monster And The Monster Drops Kendrix And Trini Making Them Wince In Pain.

Jen And Dana Are Hit With A Laser And They Fall Down Unconscious And Are Dragged Away. They Leave A Possibly Unconscious Trini On The Ground. They Disappear And Kimberly And The Others Run To Her And Try To Wake Her But With No Avail. "Trini Wake Up Please!" Kimberly Cries.

They Take Her To The Command Center To Find Out She Is Not Breathing And Is Now In A Coma Making Kimberly Cry. Tommy Comforts Her Trying To Calm Her Down But To No Avail. Eventually She Calms Down Though And She Stays With Trini.

A New Transmission Comes In And They Look. "One Down Six Left Maybe You Will Be Able To Save Her Better Than That Other One Hahaha" The Monster Laughs And Shows Alyssa Making Cole And Taylor Gasp Before The Monster Ends The Transmission. Cole Walks Out Of The Room And They Hear Faint Grunting And A Punching Bag Being Hit Hard By Cole.

He Soon Calms Down And They Head Back Into Battle And Start To Fight The Monsters. A Monster Looks At Alyssa Before Hitting Her With A Dart Right In The Chest Making Her Yelp And Fall Down. They Grab The Other Girls And Disappear Leaving Alyssa Behind.

They Demorph And Cole And The Other Wild Force Ranger Run To Alyssa And Cole Holds Her. "Alyssa! Alyssa Wake Up!" Cole Yells Hoping To Wake Her. He Pulls The Dart Out And Looks To See It's A Poison Dart. They Hurry To The Command Base To Help Her.

Alpha Lets Them Know Alyssa Is Now In A Coma And Cole Walks Out Not Angry But Sad. They Leave Him To Give Him Some Space And Try To Think Of A New Plan To Do. They Get A New Transmission And Look. "Hahaha Like Our Poison Dart On The Tiger Ranger? Wait Until You See What We Do To This One" The Monster Holds Up Jen And Laughs.

Wes Gasps And Yells Jen And The Monster Laughs More Before Ending The Transmission. Wes Gets Angry And Katie Looks Sad About Jen. They Go Into Battle And Start Fighting While Wes Goes After Jen But A Monster Kicks Him Away. They Destroy Two Monsters And They Blast Jen In The Back And She Cries Out Before Falling Reminding Her Of Alex.

Wes Yells Her Name And Runs To Her. They Leave With All The Rest Of The Girls Leaving Jen Behind. Jen Looks At Wes Weakly And Smiles Weakly Before Slowly Closing Her Eyes, Hand Going Limp. Wes Starts Crying And Holds Her In His Arms And Katie And The Others Look Sad As Well.

They Go Back To The Command Center And They Got There Just In Time Jen Was Just Barely Alive And They Are Lucky She Is Alive Even. Another Transmission Comes In And The Monster Is Holding A Struggling Cassie. "Next One The Space Ranger I Wonder How She Will Be Destroyed" The Monster Laughs.

T.J And Ashley Gasp And The Monster Laughs And Ends The Transmission. They Run To The Coordinates And Start Fighting And They Destroy 3 More And They Inject Something Into Cassie's Bloodstream Making Her Cry Out. She Falls Down Holding Her Arm. The Monsters Laugh And Leave With The Others.

They Look At Cassie And She Turns Into A Bug And They Gasp And They Recognize The Bug As The Barillian Bug When Carlos And Her Got Stung By It Before And Turned Into One. "Do You Still Have The Antidote Andros?" T.J Asks And Andros Nods Before Getting It Out. Cassie Starts Fighting Them And They Try Not To Hurt Her When She Is Blasted In The Back And They Yell No As There Is An Explosion.

Ashley Starts Crying And Andros Holds Her. They Look For The Person That Killed Her And They Look To See A Man In A Cloak Holding A Blaster. "Show Yourself You Monster!" Andros Yells Angry. "I Am Not A Monster I Was Just Helping You From That Disgusting Bug Monster. "She Was Not A Monster She Was Our Friend Turned Into A Bug!" Ashley Yells.

The Person In The Cloak Points Their Finger At Something And They Look To See Cassie Laying There Where The Explosion Was But She Was Barely Breathing. They Gasp And Run To Her And Try To Wake Her But Fail. They Take Her To The Command Center Where She Announced In A Coma Also And Ashley Cries And Andros Comforts Her.

Transmission Comes In And The Monster Is Holding Dana, Making Kelsey And Carter Gasp. The Monster Laughs Before Talking. "Another Down Seems Like You Are Running Our Of Rangers Hm I Wonder After This Batch Who I Will Kidnap Next Maybe The Other Half Of Girls Then Destroy You Boys" The Monster Ends The Transmission And Carter Grunts.

They Go And Start Destroying The Monsters And Destroy Most Of The Monsters And Carter Yells Dana's Name Before She Is Thrown Under Water And He Knows She Can't Swim. He Dives In After Her And Looks For Her And After Five Minutes Sees Her Leg Trapped In Seaweed. He Gets Her Leg Free As She Faints And Bring Her Up.

He Tries To Wake Her Up But Fails And Brings Her To The Command Center And Sighs Seeing Her In A Coma Also Like All The Rest. A Transmission Comes In And They Glare At The Monster Which Doesn't Appear To Be Holding Anyone."Two Left Next One Up Is This One" The Monster Laughs And Holds Katherine And She Is Struggling And Tommy And Kimberly Gasp And The Transmission Ends.

They Head Out And Go And Fight The Monsters And Katherine Looks As They Do A Spell On Her And She Whimpers. She Smiles Maniacally And She Starts To Attack The Rangers Making Them Gasp."Kat Snap Out Of It Were Your Friends!" Tommy And Kim Say. Kat Looks At Them And Starts To Fight Kimberly But Is Blasted In The Back Where Her Heart Is And She Falls Down Making Kimberly Cry Out.

She Leans Down And Start To Cry Over Katherine And Tommy Runs To Her And Shakes Her Trying To Wake Her But Not Avail. "Who Did That?!" Tommy Yells Angry. They Look To See The Man In The Cloak Again And He Puts The Blaster Away And Walks Away But They Grab Him And Take Him To A Special Cage Made Out Of Lasers.

They Put Kat In A Bed And She Doesn't Move. Alpha Tells Them Kat Is In A Deep Coma And Kimberly Starts To Cry But Tommy Holds Her But Kimberly Can't Calm Down Knowing Two Of Her Best Friends Are In A Coma. A Transmission Shows Up And They Know Who It's About. "Missing A Special Someone I Heard She Joined Our Side And Is Getting Ready To Destroy The Yellow Galaxy Ranger Be Ready" The Monster Laughs And Ends It.

Maya Starts Crying And They Comfort Her. They Go To Look For Kendrix When She Appears In Bonds On Her Arms And Legs And Covered In Cuts And Bruises And Looks Scared. A Monster Is Next To Her And Holding Her Shoulder.

They Get In A Fighting Position And Gasp Seeing How Kendrix Looks. "Let Her Go!" Maya Yells. The Try To Run To Them But Hit A Weird Forcefield And They Grunt. The Monster Hits Kendrix With A Sword And She Cries Out Falling Over And She Tries To Fight Back But Is Slashed A Bunch More Times But At One Point Breaks The Bonds On Her.

Maya Yells Kendrix's Name And Tries To Break The Forcefield But With No Avail And Is Forced To Watch The Battle In Front Of Her. Kendrix Cries Out Being Slashed By The Monster And She Falls Down."You Remember When You Got Destroyed Saving That Pathetic Pink Space Ranger You Couldn't Save Her This Time" The Monster Laughs And She Tears Up.

Kendrix Feels A Surge Of Anger And Yells Out And Attacks The Monster Hitting Him In The Chest And He Yells Out In Pain And Surprise. He Tumbles On The Ground And Looks At Her Shocked. "Go Kendrix!" Maya And The Others Yell."But How..?" The Monster Manages To Get Out In Shock.

Kendrix Feels A Surge Of Strength And Power."I Am Not Weak As You Think I Am And I Saved Her Once She Can Be Saved Again!" Kendrix Says Before Slashing The Monster Again With His Own Sword. She Destroys The Monster And The Forcefield Disappears. Maya And Them Run To Her As She Falls To Her Knees And They Catch Her.

Maya Tears Up Seeing Her Friend In Pain. "Kendrix! You'll Be Ok!" Maya Says To Her Injured Friend And They Take Her To The Command Center. Alpha Scans Her Injures And Sighs With Relief."She Only Has Minor Injuries She Should Be Ok But One Of Her Arms Are Broken So She Has To Be Careful With That Arm" They All Nod.

Kendrix Slowly Opens Her Eyes And They Smile Seeing Her Awake. "Glad Your Awake Kendrix" Maya Says And Kendrix Looks At Her Confused."What Happened?" Kendrix Says.

Daman Chuckles. "You Took Out A Monster By Yourself When He Said You Didn't Save Cassie" She Smiles But Frowns Again. "Cassie..Where Is She Is She Ok? I Only Got To See Her Get Injected With Something Before Being Teleported Away" Kendrix Says.

Maya Sighs And Looks Down."She Is Not Doing Well They Made Her That Barillian Bug And A Jerk In A Cloak Shot Her And She Was Barely Breathing When We Got Her In Here And Now She Is In A Coma" Maya Says And Kendrix Slowly Gets Up And They Try To Stop Her But Fail.

She Stumbles To Cassie's Bed And Tears Up Seeing A Mask On Cassie's Face And Bandages On Her Head And Chest And Back Area And Has Many Cuts And Bruises On Her. She Can Remember When Cassie Found Out She Was Alive She Hugged Kendrix And She Hugged Cassie Back In Joy They Were Both Ok.

The Thought Of It Made Kendrix Tear Up Even More And She Closed Her Eyes Clenching Her Fists In Anger That The Stupid Monster Did That To Poor Cassie And She Didn't Help Her. She Feels A Hand On Her Shoulder And She Looks To See Leo And Maya Standing There.

Leo Smiles Weakly Hoping To Cheer Her Up But All She Does Is Look Back At Cassie Upset She Couldn't Do Anything To Help Her. She Wishes She Didn't Get Kidnapped By Those Stupid Monsters But Sadly She Did. All Kendrix Could Feel Is Anger And Guilt.

Kimberly Sits Between Kat And Trini Crying For Possibly The Hundredth Time Today. She Wishes She Could Of Done Something To Save Her But Sadly She Couldn't Have Done Anything To Help Them. She Looks At Katherine With Sadness In Her Eyes. Katherine Has A Tube In Her Nose,Bandages On Her Chest And Back Area Where She Got Shot By That Cloaked Man And Many Cuts And Bruises.

Kimberly Then Looks Over At Trini Who Has Bandages On Her Head And Bruises And Cuts All Over And She Is Very Pale And She Has A Tube In Her Nose Also To Help With Oxygen. She Could See The Pain In Her Face When The Monster Was Hit By Dana And Jen And She Fell Out Of His Grip On To The Ground And Hit Her Head On A Rock. She Starts Crying Again.

Kelsey Sits By Dana Looking At The Mask On Her Face Giving Her Oxygen And Bruises And Cuts On Her From The Monsters But The Main Thing Was That She Has A Thing On Her Eyes Cause Alpha Said Something Hit Her Eyes And She Might Be Temporarily Blind Making The Situation Worse For The Rangers.

Cole Sat By Alyssa Staring At Her Hoping She Will Move At All But Sadly No Movement Comes From The White Tiger Ranger. She Has A Special Mask Over Her Face That Is Breathing For Her Since She Can't Breath On Her Own And Has A IV In Her Arm And A Liquid In Another IV Trying To Get Rid Of The Poison From Her System Before It Kills Her.

Jen Might Be Possibly Be One Of The Worst Besides Alyssa Who Got Poisoned But He Hit A Special Part Of Her Back And She Might Not Walk But They Are Not Sure If She Won't Be Able To She Will But She Has A Mask On Her Face Breathing For Her And Bandages On Her Chest And Is Covered In Cuts And Bruises While Wes Stays With Her Holding Her Hand.

Kimberly Gasps When She Sees A Little Movement From Trini And She Holds Her Hand Hoping For Something And She Is Happy To See Her Slowly Open Her Eyes But She Looks Confused."Where Am I?" Trini Asks Confused."The Command Center" Kimberly Says And Trini Looks At Her Confused.

Kimberly Gasps When Trini Asks."Who Are You" Kimberly Starts Crying And Tommy Hugs Her And Brings Her Out Of The Room While Trini Lays There Confused On The Situation. "You Really Don't Remember Who We Are?" Zack Asks And Trini Nods Scared. Jason Tells Her To Rest And She Slowly Nods Before Slowly Going Back To Sleep.

Dana Moves Her Head A Little And Kelsey Gasps. "Guys I Think Dana Is Waking Up!" Dana Half Yells Happy. They Run Over Just As She Moves Her Head More And She Winces. "Guys Where Am I? Why Is It So Dark?" Dana Says. They Take The Bandages Off Her Eyes Slowly.

Kelsey Gasps When She Is Still Looking Straight Ahead Like They Never Took The Bandages Off But They Are Just Glad Her Eyes Aren't Gray Meaning It Is Temporary. "Why Is It So Dark Guys? Is The Light Off Or Something?" Dana Says And Kelsey Runs Away Tearing Up. "Dana Your Temporarily Blind" Joel Says Sad And Dana Frowns. "Oh" Is All Dana Can Say Before She Lays Back Down. They Let Her Rest And She Slowly Falls Asleep.

Katherine Slowly Moves Her Head Having A Nightmare About When She Got Turned Evil And How She Hurt The Rangers. She Jolts Awake And Breaths Heavily But Winces From The Pain That Goes Thru Her Back. Tommy And The Others Run To Her And Alpha Removes The Mask And Replaces It With A Tube In Her Nose. "What Happened?" She Looks At Them Confused. "You Got Turned Evil Again And A Cloaked Man Blasted You"

Katherine Gasps And Winces Feeling The Pain From Her Injures. "Is Everyone Else Ok?" Katherine Asks Hoping No One Else Got Seriously Injured. "Alyssa, Jen And Cassie Still Haven't Woken Trini Has Amnesia And Dana Is Temporarily Blind But Kendrix Is Ok" Jason Says And Kat Looks Over At Trini And The Others.

Katherine Looks Down Feeling Sad About How Everyone Is Injured And Trini No Longer Remember Us And Dana Is Blind. She Lays Back Down And Covers Eyes Not Wanting To See Any Of The Injured Rangers.

Wes Gasps When He Sees Jen Move A Little But Winces From The Movement. She Slowly Opens Her Eyes And Looks At Wes. "I'm So Glad Your Ok" Wes Says And She Smiles. Wes Helps Her Sit Up And He Informs Her What Happened And She Nods And They Start Talking To Her And Catch Up With Her.

Cole Cries Quietly Seeing Alyssa Is The Last One Waking Up And He Closes Eyes Listening To Her Heart Beating Very Slowly And The Thought Of Her Dying Made His Heart Break. An Alarm On Her Monitor Starts Going Off And She Starts Twitching And He Gasps And Everyone Else Looks At Them. Alpha Takes Her Away Making Cole Cry More And The Others Try To Comfort Him.

Alpha Brings Alyssa Back In But Her Monitor Is Off And Taylor And Cole Gasp Knowing What It Means. "No..." Cole Says And He Runs Out Needing To Be Alone. Taylor Looks Down And Everyone Mourns Over The Loss Of A Fellow Ranger.

Jen Looks Down Feeling A Slight Pain In Her Back But She Knows It's From Being Blasted. She Gets A Flashback From While They Were All In That Cave And She Gasps Remembering Getting Something Injected Into Their Arms. "Wes We Got Something Injected In Us It Might Be Why Alyssa Died They Use A Remote Control And If Activated Will Kill Us Somehow" Wes Gasps Along With The Others.

Cassie Starts Twitching And Kendrix Knows What's Happening And Starts Crying And They Take Her Away. Leo And Maya Hug Her But Her Sobs Of Sorrow Don't Stop. They Bring In Cassie But Her Monitor Is Off And They Know What That Means Making Kendrix Cry Harder And Ashley Walks In But Starts Crying Seeing Her Friend Laying There Dead.

Andros Holds Her And Comforts Her While Leo And Maya Comfort Kendrix. Katherine Freezes And Kimberly Looks At Her Confused Until She Falls Back In Her Bed, Twitching, And Kimberly Gasps And Starts Crying. Alpha Takes Her Away And Tommy Tries To Comfort Her.

Trini Starts Twitching And Kimberly Starts Crying More. Billy Takes Her To Alpha And Billy Soon Comes Back In With Katherine But Her Monitor Is Still On And Beeping Making Kimberly Calm Down A Little But Not Much.

Kimberly Sees Trini Come In But Her Monitor Is Off Making Her Cry. Dana Starts Twitching And Kelsey Tears Up And Runs Out Of The Room Again. Alpha Leaves The Room With Billy And Dana. Soon They Come In With Her And Her Monitor Is On And Beeping Making Them Sigh. Joel Goes To Get Kelsey And Let Her Know.

Kendrix Suddenly Stops Crying And Maya Starts Crying And Shaking Her Head When Kendrix Starts To Twitch And They Hurry And Get Her On The Bed And Alpha And Billy Take Her Away. Leo Comforts The Now Crying Maya Trying To Calm Her Down But Failing.

They Bring Kendrix In And Maya Calms Down Seeing Kendrix Is Ok And She Is Asleep Right Now. "I Had To Sedate Her When She Stopped She Started Freaking Out And Yelling Cassie And Maya's Name" Alpha Says Making Maya Tear Up.

Jen Looks At Wes Knowing What Is About To Happen And She Slowly Lays Down And Closes Her Eyes. Wes Tears Up Seeing Her Start Twitching And She Is Taken Out Of The Room And Katie Whimpers In Fear. They Come Back In And Find Out Her Monitor Is Off. Katie Gasps And Trip And Lucas Comfort Katie And Wes.

Kat Freezes Twitching Again And Falls Back Making Kimberly Cry Worse And Alpha Takes Her Away And Kendrix's Twitches Soon Follow Making Billy Take Her Out And Maya Starts Crying. They Soon Come Back And Both Monitors Are Off Making Kendrix And Kimberly Cry Worse Than Before.

Dana Looks At Carter In Fear Before She Starts Twitching And Kelsey Gasps And Joel Hugs Her While Kelsey Starts Tearing Up. They Take Dana Away And A Few Minutes Later Comes Back With Her Monitor Off As Well And All The Rangers Feel Sorrow In Their Hearts For Their Loss Of A Fellow Friend And Teammate.

Zordon Appears And They Gasp Seeing As Andros Said He Was Dead. "But How?" Andros Says. "Rangers I Know A Way To Bring Them Back There Is A Special Crystal On A Planet Nearby Called Zeltron And It Will Heal Them All But It Might Be Dangerous" Zordon Informs Them.

The Rangers Look At One Another. "We Will Do Anything To Save All The Girls" Tommy Says. "The Problem Is We Are Unsure It Will Heal Them All One May Not Heal And Be Dead Forever" Zordon Informs Them Making Them Gasp. "Which One Will We Have To Let Die?" Andros Says Sadness In His Voice. "I Am Afraid It Will Have To Be One Of The Ones That Was Previously Turned Evil" Zordon Says Making Wes,Tommy,Kimberly And The Space Rangers Gasp.

They Look At Wes. "How Long Was Jen Evil Wes?" Tommy Asks. "Only A Few Minutes" Tommy Nods And Looks At The Space Rangers. "She Was Turned Evil When She Was Turned Into A Bug But That Happened Twice Now" They Nod. "I'm Afraid It Will Be Either Cassie Or Katherine' They Nod Slowly With Kimberly And Ashley Tearing Up.

They Go To The Island And They Look For The Crystal But Run Into A Few Monsters On The Way But They Destroy Them. They Grab The Crystal And Teleport Back To The Command Center. They Go To Alyssa And Heal Her First Since She Sadly Died First. They Put The Crystal On Her Chest And The Monitor Starts Beeping.

Cole Holds Her Hand As Her Eyes Slowly Open And She Looks Around Confused. "What Happened?" She Asks Confused. "You Got Very Injured But Your Ok Now" Cole Says And She Looks At Him And Smiles. They All Comfort Her And Inform Her What She Missed.

They Decide To Do Katherine And Cassie Last In Case And They Go To Trini Who Was Next To Die After Them. They Hold It Over Her And She Heals. She Slowly Opens Her Eyes And Kimberly Smiles. "What..Happened?" She Looks Around Confused And Kimberly Giggles And Hugs Her And She Hugs Back Then Kimberly Explains Everything She Missed.

They Go To Dana And Hold The Crystal Over Her And It Heals Her And They Move The Crystal Away. Dana Slowly Opens Her Eyes And Looks Around Confused. "What Happened?" Dana Asks And Kelsey Hugs Her And She Hugs Back Still Confused. They Sit And Explain What Happened.

Maya Slowly Goes To Kendrix And Looks At The Others And They Nod. She Nods And Looks At Kendrix Before Hovering The Crystal Above Her And She Glows A Little Before Healing. She Slowly Opens Her Eyes And Maya Smiles And Hands The Crystal To Wes. She Hugs Kendrix And Explains What Happened.

Wes Goes To Jen And Hovers It, Healing Her. He Hands It To Tommy So Andros And Tommy Can Choose To Try And Heal. He Sees Jen Slowly Open Her Eyes And She Looks At Him Before Smiling. He Hugs Her And Explains Everything With Katie And The Others.

Tommy And Andros Look At Each Other And Sigh Knowing One Will Not Heal But They Have To Find Out Who. "It's Not Like We Have To Choose To Heal And Save" Andros Points Out And Tommy Nods. They Decide To Try Something And They Put Their Beds Together And They Put The Crystal In The Middle To See Who It Will Heal. It Glows A Little And They Look At Their Teammate Desperately Hoping.

Cassie Slowly Moves Her Head And Ashley Gasps Happy And Tommy Looks Down, Sad. Andros Pats His Back Before Joining Ashley's Side To Reunite With Their Teammate. Cassie Slowly Opens Her Eyes A Little And Looks Around Very Confused On The Situation. Ashley Hugs Her And She Hugs Back Confused. Ashley And Andros Explain Everything With T.J And Carlos Sitting And Listening.

Tommy Looks At Katherine With Sorrow That She Has Not Woken Since It Chose Cassie To Heal Instead Of Katherine But He Is Glad Cassie Is Ok So Kendrix And Ashley Will Be Very Sad About It But Kimberly Will Be Very Sad. He Sees Kimberly Talking To Trini And Sighs.

He Slowly Walks To Her After Kissing Kat's Head Lightly. He Has Secretly Had A Crush On Katherine But Hasn't Had The Courage To Ask Her Out. He Walks To Them And They Stop Seeing The Sorrow On His Face. "What Happened?" Kimberly Asks. "The Crystal Picked Cassie To Heal" Kimberly And Trini Gasp And Kimberly Starts Crying And Trini And Tommy Comfort Her.

The Crystal Glows A Little And Katherine Moves A Little But No One Notices. She Looks And Sees Everyone Talking To Someone But Sees Kimberly Crying And Trini And Tommy Trying To Comfort Her. She Looks At Them Confused On Why Kimberly Is Crying.

She Slowly Gets Up But The Cloaked Figure Walks To Her And Grabs Her Arm And She Struggles. He Teleports Them To A Cave And She Struggles When She Is Tied Up By The Figure. He Laughs And She Gasps Knowing That Laugh. "Dad?"

 **-To Be Continued-**


End file.
